


You have a place here if you want it

by Anonbooklover



Series: Finding one's place [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: More tags will be added as the story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonbooklover/pseuds/Anonbooklover
Summary: Its been three years since Loki has left Asgard, in that time he has traveled around doing whatever he desires with no need for anyone's approval.But of course things can never be easy for the god of mischief for long...
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill, Loki & Guardians of the Galaxy Team
Series: Finding one's place [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969102
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. "Everybody Have Fun Tonight" Wang Chung-1986

**2014: Xandar, capital of the Nova Empire**

Loki sighed into the cup of tea he had just ordered from a stall that _clearly_ lied in saying 'Best Tea in the Empire!', honestly they wouldn't know a decent tea if it slapped them in the face and sung an Asgardian ballad song of how to make said tea. Disappointed Loki waved his hand vanishing the disguising tea(?) away.

_CRASH_

Loki blinked...and then blinked again. A.... rabbit(?) had just crashed into the glass notice board next to him? "What in the Norns' name?!" Loki breathed before glancing around to where the rabbit had come from to see a Groot and... a Zen-Whoberis? Didn't they all die off in some war or something? Out of the corner of Loki's eye the rabbit got to his feet brushing glass off his clothes muttering a colorful variety of curses, before glancing around and seeing Loki and stopping suddenly. "Hey wait a minute..." the rabbit walked closer to Loki squinting up at him. Raising an eyebrow Loki stood his ground and dryly pointed out "The one who throw you is over there", gesturing towards the Groot and Zen-Whoberis, He had no idea which had thrown the rabbit. The rabbit glanced towards them and then another male who appeared to be... Midgardian? Since when had Midgard gained access to other planets? Before staring back at Loki with a look in his eyes that did not spell anything good.

Grinning the rabbit opened his mouth and said one of the things Loki had feared since leaving Asgard "Loki Odinson! Prince of Asgard! Who has might I say offered _quite_ a lot of credits for your safe return!" oh no "So how about it your highness surely you had enough of the poor peoples' life and want to go back to your princely gold filled castle huh?" nonnonono "Well your in luck your highness cause I'll get you back where you belong in no time at all!" _don't belong not there_ "So come along now your highness, I just have to pick up that bounty over there and-ACK". Loki punted the rabbit away with his boot and _ran_. Of course his Norns' cursed luck just had to continue as the next thing he knew the rabbit was yelling for the Groot to grab him resulting in him and the Midgardian getting tangled in branches and then if that wasn't humiliating enough shoved into a bag, _a bag,_ if anyone from Asgard had seen this no doubt it would have become yet another thing to mock him for, he could just here the idiot three now 'Oi Loki got put in any bags lately?' 'Even a cat can find there way out of a bag!' 'Of course you got put into a bag! Where else would you put a captured _monster_!'.

Breathing becoming panicky Loki started struggling, "HEY MAN WATCH IT" screamed the Midardian as Loki elbowed him in his attempt to escape. Before Loki could snarl something back the bag fell to the ground. However before he could escape the Midardian rolled in front of him towards the opening right as the Zen-Whoberis opened the bag. What followed was what could only be described as chaos, which he would know being the god of chaos and all. First the Midardian shot the Zen-whoberis with a blaster and ran followed closely by Loki because honestly what else was he to do? However before either of them got more then a dozen steps away they both got shot with some electrical blast that only he managed to shake off (please he was shocked daily by Thor when sparring and compared to that this was just annoying static). The rabbit said the Midardian was his bounty so he should be too busy with him to give chase to Loki now...Well the rabbit didn't get a chance to chase him but neither did Loki get away.

**"By the authority of the Nova Corps you are under arrest!"**

Curse his Norns' damned luck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited on 11/8/20


	2. "I Love Rock 'N Roll"  Joan Jett & The Blackhearts-1981

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been awhile, writers' block is no fun. Hopefully you like this update and you don't mind the short chapters. My goal is to make them longer but I don't have a lot of time right now, hopefully someday I will.

**Kyln Prison Facility**

After arriving to the prison Loki was led into an office that seemed to belong to the warden of the facility. This was proven true moments later when said warden entered, nodding to the guards on either side of Loki before sitting behind his desk. "So," The warden begin "I have no doubt that Asgard, once they get get the message that the Prime Commandant no doubt sent, will send someone to retrieve you. However until then you are a prisoner here and you will get no special treatment _your highness"_ the warden ended with a sneer. The warden then reached into a draw of his desk and pulled out a collarmade of a black metal with runes engraved around it....a seidr suppressor. _Oh for norns' shake can't I get a break?!_ ~~Your a monster isn't it only fitting that you be locked up and forced to wear a collar as any dangerous beast should.~~ Tossing the collar to the guard on Loki's right the warden ordered "Put that on him and take him back to the other prisoners he arrived here with" the warden dismissed them.

"-I've escaped 22 prisons and this one won't be no different!" Loki couldn't help rolling his eyes as the rabbit continued to ramble, though he did make a self note to keep an eye on the rabbit just in cause he did find a way to escape before Loki did. He was NOT going to be here if someone from Asgard did show up (he rather doubted they would despite what the rabbit said about a reward for his return, after all why would they want a monster back). He focused back in on the conversation in time to here the rabbit ask "What's a racoon?" before the Midgardian replied "It's what you are stupid" brow furrowing Loki for some reason lost to him felt the need to correct this Midgardian "No he's a rabbit". Everyone but the Zen-Whoberis then looked at him.

"What's a rabbit?" 

"I am Groot?"

"How can you possibly think that he's a rabbit?!"

"Ok look I'm Rocket, ROCK-ET! Got it, I arn't no racoon or rabbit or whatever!" The rabbit huffed before turning back around. The conversation then started on some kind of orb that the Midgardian and Zen-Whoberis had been fighting over and that the Zen-Whoberi was going to betray Ronan The Accuser with before decaying into complaining about the Groot language. Rolling his eyes Loki turned to look at the Groot and dryly said "I am Groot" to which the rabbit spun around pointing at him with his handcuffed paws "You speak Groot?!". Shrugging Loki simply replied "It was an elective", leaving the rabbit and Midgardian staring at him in confusion but for different reasons. Suddenly The Midgardian turned towards one of their jailors and started...well Loki wasn't quite sure what just happened only that it ended with him and the other prisoners watching as the Midgardian got shocked quite a lot as he rambled about a song(?) belonging to him. Shortly after that Loki was being hosed down and given the prison uniform. Quickly changing as the rabbit and Midgardian arrived Loki wondered just how he was going to get out of here.

"Ok look you two stay close to me and Groot, no way am I losing all those credits because you two got yourselves killed doing something stupid" Rocket lectured as he lead both Loki and the Midgardian who he had since learned was named Peter, into the holding area. Soon as they entered the other prisoners started jeering and throwing things at them though it seemed most were aiming for the Zen-Whoberi, Gamora if he remembered correctly. According to Rocket her father had killed a lot of their families, thus a lot of the prisoners wanted her dead. Just then one of the prisoners stepped in front of Loki with a leer. However before the prisoner could speak whatever inadvisable thing they were going to Loki punched them square in the face, a satisfyingly _crack_ sounded from the prisoner's nose breaking. Smirking Loki calmly turned to the prisoners around them "If anyone tries anything or even looks at me in a way I don't like I will do a lot worse then just breaking a bone. I grew up on Asgard and I'm quite sure that at least one of you here must have heard some of the stories of Asgardian warriors, therefore I suggest you stay at _least_ 6 ft away from me at all times otherwise...you will, unfortunately for you _live_ to regret it" Loki's smirk turned dark and promised only pain. Quickly the prisoners who had circled them broke up and away from them. "Ummm that doesn't include us right?" Peter asked looking towards Loki who's only response was to rise his eyebrow back. "Right....I'm just gonna assume we're cool ok dude?" walking forward Loki didn't bother with a reply. For now he would work with the Midgardian, rabbit, and the groot since he, as much as he hated to admit it would need the help to get out of this prison. Especially if Asgard did send someone for him ~~they won't your just a monster, no doubt they are glad to finally be get the of the changeling in there mist~~ , in which case the quicker he got out the greater the distance he could put between himself and any Asgardians who may feel it their duty to bring him back to Asgard. He just prayed he wasn't misplacing his hope of escape with these three idiots (oh great he had his own idiot three now, great just great he could already feel a headache forming).


End file.
